


A Chemical Mixture

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Lucy (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Clintasha is real, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Kissing, Language, Lemme be your fantasy, Love, Lucy - Freeform, Oral Sex, Science, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, The Bourne Legacy - Freeform, This shit will make you orgasm, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, boobs, characters, flesh, scarlett johansson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person I know of the ship Aaron Cross from The Bourne Legacy and Lucy from Lucy. Basically a Clintasha/Rennersson AU where their two characters meet since I thought they were so similar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chemical Mixture

I now had access to 68% of my servile brain capacity, nearing the 100% where Professor Norman wasn't sure of what would happen. He worked day and night, testing my advanced skills and undying knowledge of everything. My ability to learn rapidly became greater. I knew nearly every language in the book, as well as how to perfectly transcribe it from pen to paper. I could easily grow my hair, shorten it, lengthen it, change its composure and it's color. Right now, it was its usual short, blonde, wavy do. That one was my favorite. With one sway of the hand, I was able to knock a room full of people unconscious...now all it takes is a single thought to take down a warehouse full of people, kill them even. I was picking up easily on the many different fighting styles that took origin in Taipei, Japan, China, Korea...everywhere that a technique of fighting originated. I was able to more efficiently move things with my mind, gaining more stability day after day. I can predict people's actions before they've even attempted them since I've been allowed into reading their thoughts, the things the want to say, I know before they're even said. The more this knowledge grew, all the things that make me human are fading away. I feel emotionless and empty, feel like a monster. I had to leave, had to get away from it all, clear my head and think everything through. Professor Norman had a theory that could result in death if I reach 100%...or worse. What the hell is worse than death? Becoming an uncontrollable killing machine, taking down millions, billions of innocents with the blink of an eye. Oh yeah, that's a negative. As Professor Norman continued the tests, I had to find a place to hide out. People would continue to look for me, and I wanted to avoid using these fluctuating abilities to keep from murdering an innocent who didn't deserve it. I walked the dark, midnight downtown area of Taipei in my pale blue jean cover, white shirt, the black bra slightly visible, grey pants and black boots, the bright lights, fast cars, the thoughts of people coursing through my mind, the details of their brain alone, floating above them all for me to personally analyze if I were curious. It was complete hell. The inability to control what was going on with me because of that damn drug, that was hell. Useful in a future run by gangs, drug dealers, mobs and mafias, but hell. No one would take me like this, accept me like this...never. The sudden sense of approaching guns hit me, then a bullet raced past my hair. Once another found its way to me, I simply held out my hand, putting a stop to it and ricocheting it back toward the attacker. I ran then, hearing another bullet go off, avoiding it, then another that I stopped, simply by the thought. I was becoming more powerful, much stronger than before. I out-ran them, rounding a corner, hearing more gun shots. I frantically looked for shelter, seeing a door swing open with a man standing there, waving me in.

"If you don't want to remain their target practice, get in here." He yelled, and I willingly ran toward the man, into his home, knowing I could easily kill him if he tried anything funny. I raced in, and he slammed the door back behind me once I was in. I was bent over, hands on my knees, catching my breath from the full on sprinting. I heard his heavy footsteps make their way toward me, passing by me and bringing a gust of wind with him, making his way toward the kitchen to scurry through the cabinets. "You're welcome."

He muttered grisly. I glanced up at him, then focused back down, until he caught my eye. I looked back up at him reluctantly, laying my eyes on what I found. He wore a grey shirt that clutched his body and outlined his built figure through the shirt, and his black sweats loosely swaying, but the way the gripped his backside was something appealing. I noticed running in he was taller than me, only by a slight bit, and he had light blonde-brown, spiked-up hair. He faced me again, a gun in his hand, and I noticed his facial features. He had a rough, fighter like composure to him, his jawline strong, his stormy blue eyes standing out against his lightly tanned skin. He looked like a god, almost like the real, believable Hercules.

"Why'd you let me in..." I questioned him, curiously, as I began to walk over to him in the kitchen. I could feel and hear all of his thoughts, hear his next words, "..and what the hell is that for?"

There was an interruption of a loud banging on the door, and I turned around frantically to face it. He began to walk toward the door, passing me by and smirking at me.

"Guess I should ask who the hell's after you and why, huh?" He said sarcastically, hand cradling the door knob before he opened it, pulling the attackers in, beginning to take them down. I fought with him, trying to get rid of them without using my powers, but it became harder to control and I let go. I swayed my hand up, the attacker floating with it, gasping for air, as I choked him out, squeezing my hand which in turn grasped his neck tighter until he stopped breathing. Another came at me I stopped him, with another sway, in his tracks so he felt paralyzed, knocking him to the ground with a kick. I then noticed the man staring at me in disbelief, finally realizing what I'd done, as I ran to shut the door.

"We need to hide them." I said, bluntly, referring to the now dead carcasses along his floor. He willingly followed, helping me to drag them outside to a dumpster, before we went back into his house. I walked over to sit on the empty couch and noticed him still standing in the doorway, confused. "Is there a problem?"

"Ye, yeah there's a problem, what the fuck was that?" He stuttered out.

"That is called fighting.." I told him sarcastically, rising from the couch to pass him by into the kitchen, "not that hard to comprehend if you just use a slight bit of your brain."

I continued to walk, but was stopped by his hand reaching out to grasp my bared arm.

"You didn't even touch them."

"You may not want to push it...so if I were you, I'd get your damn hand off me. You have no idea what I can do." I warned him, but he kept his grasp before he started hacking and coughing. He frantically felt around his neck before letting go to try and walk to the kitchen, but he fell to the floor. I rushed over to him, leaning down to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"In the, the cabinet, sm, small bottle.." He choked out between coughs, and I walked in there, opening the door to find it sitting neatly. I grabbed it, running back over to him and giving it to him. I leaned down, placing my hand on his back, allow me to see into his body, all his organs neatly lit and visible to my keen eye. I sat there in amazement, noticing his chromosomes were completely different from the average person. They were completely altered along with his DNA I tapped into. He wasn't normal, but he wasn't me, but damn, I think he was the closet I'll ever find. He sat back up, looking over at me, my hand still resting on his back as I stared at him in curiosity. "What?"

"Your body composure...it's different from the average human. Why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I said, assertively.

"Well, you're not necessarily categorized as normal either, are you?" He retorted.  
I sighed, before looking back at him.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why you have altered chromosomes that are impossible for any human to have."

"How did you know that?" He stared at me, eyes wide. I placed my hand on his chest, allowing myself to see him, then I tried to tap into his thoughts, allowing him to look down at himself and see the same.

"Look down." I replied, and he did so, noticing in amazement he could see his insides like I now could. He looked up and down in amazement or maybe it was fear of me. I didn't know why, but I didn't want him to be afraid of me. I really didn't know what I was feeling, but I was feeling something, because I was not feeling emotionless for once since this happened. He looked back up at me. "You did say I wasn't normal..and surprisingly, you weren't wrong."

"How..what the...what are you?" he questioned me.

"Tell me what your coughing and hacking was about. One thing I know for sure is those aren't prescription drugs you can get from your local pharmacist. They're keeping you alive. Your espionage skills are on point, and you're a master in combat from the looks of it. What are you?" I challenged him somewhat. He leaned back against the door, and I followed, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Is this one of those you get my information, then kill me kind of things?" he laughed out with a smirk.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've already done it, and you would've never known."

"Well, for starters, I wasn't always like this. I used to be in the Army, even part of the CIA. I was trained in espionage and combat, but um, while I was in the field, I was injured beyond repair or so I thought. I remembered being questioned about going into a secret program because of my injuries. They were going to help. I didn't know anything about it other than I'd be helping others, so I agreed. The next thing I new, I was going to monthly check ups, getting shots to match with the pills I have to take every so hours to keep myself alive."

"And?" I asked him for continuation, because I knew there was more on his mind, more thoughts. He was interesting to me, the way his brain worked. It was phenomenal. Maybe that's what people thought of me.

"What, you want my adventures too?" he joked, and I slightly smiled back. I actually smiled, I felt some little joy spark within me being with him.

"Yes, I want your adventures."

"Well, basically long story short, the CIA found out about me getting off their grid and hunted me down, because they started getting rid of everyone who was in the program. I'm the last of them all to still be alive. That's also why I'm in this little, shitty home complex in Taipei. I'm trying to keep away from anything American CIA related. I'm really not sure whether they think I'm dead or not." he finished off.

"Why did they need you so bad?"

"Well....honestly, I'm not sure. I think they just wanted us all dead. All I knew was I was a prodigy to this guy, Jason Bourne. He was just like me apparently. He was very skilled in combat and espionage. I was just, altered by science," he told me, staring up into my eyes, and I stared back, starting to feel some sort of connection with him and his story, "and they hunted him until they found that he was dead. That's when they came after me."

"Wow, lovely people aren't they?" I replied sarcastically. He laughed softly, looking back at me.

"They were absolutely great.." he sarcastically responded, but then his small smile died, "...there was one though, well, a scientist, that wasn't too bad. Marta Sheering. She was, uh, she was willing to protect me. I always used to see her when I was in the program for my check ups." I could kind of feel his emotions, sadness, heartache, upset. The only effect they had on me was an increase in my curiosity.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"We went off, on a boat, trying to get completely off the grid and away from it all. Well, we were still out on the waters at night and it got bad. Waves were chaos and unstoppable. The...um, the boat was hit by one so powerful, it flipped and.." he struggled to finish his words, and I really hated not being able to feel his hurt, be able to comfort him, because I didn't know how to feel anymore, "..I never found her as I swam, looking. Never saw her again."

"Did you love her?" I choked out, really still not feeling nearly any emotion that he was.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." he struggled, looking back up at me. "I had to move on though. I couldn't wallow in the past." He sat there, his head laying against the door, eyes showing his hurt about the woman. "Enough about me...now what mutations have you experienced?"

"You know I never got your name."

"Aaron Cross. Yourself?" he said, and I smiled, bit my bottom lip between my teeth. His voice was so...calming, I guess. His name fit with him so well, Aaron..

"Lucy."

"Finally nice to official know this killing machine of a woman." He responded, with a smile, and I chuckled silently back. 

"Well, I obviously wasn't always this fucked up." I began sarcastically, with another laugh, and he chuckled back.

"I think it's pretty badass, not fucked up." he replied.

"Well, you'd think that from an outsider's perspective...sometimes it's a living hell, and it's only been a week and some."

"How'd that happen?"

"I, um, well...I worked as a drug mule for this mafia group. I woke up one morning, absolutely wasted from partying the night before and found bandaging around my stomach. The men I worked for cut me open and placed the bag of drugs they needed transported in my stomach. I got kidnapped and beat around, and the bag of drugs leaked inside me...next thing I knew, I was this lethal killing machine. I shot all the men who kidnapped me and went to search for someone who could help me get this out. My mind raced with this knowledge I never knew before. I was picking up on languages that take years to master. I was able to look into people's thoughts, see their body composures, know their actions before they even made their move...but I lost all feeling. I can't feel pain or even anyone else's hurt and discomfort. It was studied that people only use about 10% of their brain's capacity..I have access to about 68% of it now, allowing me to do the things I can do." I confessed.

"What happens when you reach 100%?" he asked, still willing to listen.

"I don't know...neither does the professor I went to. He says it could be the death of me, or the death of billions of innocent people if I can't control it."

"They're looking for you too?" he asked, melancholy.

"Some, yes."

"I know how you feel." he replied.

"I guess we're in the same boat then." I smiled back. I focused on him once more, then sat up a little. "Can I show you something?"

"Yeah, sure." he said a little uneasy. I raised my hands up to his head, my thumbs along his temples, letting him be able to view my experiences during the transformation through his perspective. I pulled my hands back, letting him take it all in. "Wow. That's.....incredible. That's a real gift you've got."

He awed in fascination. I could see clearly into his thoughts, knowing he had a fascination with me...a fixation.

"Well...it's not always great. I can tell you have a real fixation with me."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He smirked. "You're very...interesting."

"I could tell you everything you're thinking right now and interesting isn't the only word you've got on your mind about me." I joked with him, and he chuckled slightly back.

"Do tell me what I'm thinking. I love what you can do."

I laughed, my curiosity of him continuing to grow. "Aaron.."

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"What was it like? Loving someone?" I asked him, hesitantly. He stared at me, his face in content.

"Well, it feels...it feels like you don't want to be around anyone but that one person. You'd do whatever you could to help them, protect them, and if you couldn't, you'd feel like shit. Useless in the world, even. Everything they do, it's incredible and fascinating to you, even the littlest things." he finished with a sweet smile. "Why? What's up?"

"I just..I want to know. Everything that makes me human, it's just....it's been fading away ever since, but...I don't know. There's something about you that makes me feel more human, because you just..I'm not sure. Nevermind." I stopped myself. I was so unsure of the ways he made me feel, the ways I felt around, because I never experienced it, and I couldn't. I'm not supposed be able to feel anyone's emotions but with him, I do. I can feel something of what he does, and I don't know why. If that was love, then is that what I'm feeling right now?

"What, tell me." he asked, sitting up to face me.

"I can feel around you. The fact that you're so fascinated with what I can do just adds to it all. I love this feeling."

"Well, you're like me. We're both different, and I haven't met someone like that before. I think what you can do is amazing, even if it was just an accident, it doesn't matter." he talked softly, leaning in so slowly, and I felt myself follow, until I stopped, standing to my feet. He stood after me, grabbing my arm gently.

"I can't, Aaron."

"Why?" he questioned, turning me to face him, and I actually felt tears in my eyes, because I didn't want to hurt him with everything I could do.

"I'm not going to let myself hurt you." I choked out.

"You won't. Just...don't focus on controlling it. Just, let yourself let go." he said sweetly, his hands moving to my hips.

"Aaron, don't make me hurt you. I don't even fucking know you, and I have these fucking feelings for you, so dammit, don't make me hurt you." I hissed out, and it felt like spitting acid. He let go, his hands motioning to the door.

"I'm sorry. You could control it if you wanted to, Lucy. There's the door if you don't want to be near me." He angrily responded. I could feel his upset underneath it all. I was hurting him, and I could feel it. I wasn't supposed to feel hurt, but I felt his, and it coursed through my body.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to not be near you." I cried out, the tears were streaming down my face like rivers. I stepped back toward him, standing directly in front of him.

"Look, I'm not going to bullshit you. You're a really unique woman. I really...like that about you. Really like you, I think. I mean, I haven't felt this way since Marta, actually...I don't know if I even felt with her what I feel with you. If I'm making you feel the same, why are you fighting it? You're not a monster, you can feel." He breathed. My breathing became heavier, more nervous then before because I shouldn't begin to feel. I shouldn't be, but I am because of him.

"Can I..can I just try something?" I whispered, lifting my hand to caress the back of his neck, pulling his lips slowly to me. The feeling of his soft lips against mine was electrifying, incredible, something I didn't even feel when I was human. Even monsters have to breathe, so we both pulled back, lips still touching, and I looked up into his eyes.

"You're not leaving now, are you?" He said softly against my lips. I felt the desperation for him build and build. My other hand found itself gripping his tight shirt, pulling him closer, and his thigh worked its way between my legs, pressing against me, and a small gasp escaped my lips. His hands caressed my hips, his fingers slightly creeping under my thin shirt to hold the bare skin of my hips.

"I don't want to leave, but I don't want to hur-"

"You won't. You wouldn't be able to. You can't make me think of you any less than incredible." He sweetly told me, pressing his lips to mine again. I moaned quietly against the feel of his lips, opening my mouth under his.

"Aaron..will you accept me like this?" I muttered against his lips.

"I already have, Lucy." He whispered back. I finally let go, let go with him. I pressed my lips full to his, backing him into one of the rooms, luckily the bedroom, keeping my lips on his. The sensations of his feelings and my own ran through my mind and body, together, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. His knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to fall to sit, and his hands on my hips pulled me into his lap. I worked the shirt off his body, exposing the muscles and abs that teased through the tightness of his shirt. I wanted to rip it off him ever since I walked in the door. I ran my hands up and down his chest, worshipping his god likeness.

"So..damn hot." I mummered against his lips, continuing to ravage his mouth, as he began to slowly push my shirt up and over my head.

"Didn't strike you for lace." He groaned, moving his hands to caress my breats gently.

"Bet you didn't strike me for telepathic killing machine either." I gasped, as his hands worked, groping and touching, making me feel sensations I never thought were possible. He moved his lips from mine to trail done my neck, and I caressed the back of his head in my hand, my fingers tangling into his short, spiked, blondish-brunette hair.

"Touche, Lucy." He hummed against my neck, lowering his lips along my collarbone, down to press his soft lips, kisses, and nips to my breats. He ran his around to my back, his fingers lingering over the bra clasp. "Can this come off?"  
He mummered between my bra-clad breats.

"You really have to ask? Just fucking get rid of it." I moaned in desperation, as he undid the clasp letting it fall from my chest. He slowly leaned me back, kissing down my body, lingering over my stomach, then my hips, pulling away slightly to look back up at me.

"Are you okay with this? Can I do this for you? Please, Lucy.." he asked, sweetly, as he slowly undid the belt buckle, pausing at my zipper. I sat up, leaning down to take his face in mine, pressing my lips to his, chastely.

"This is more than okay..I want this." I whispered back in response and with that, I was laying back on the bed, his hands running along my legs as he discarded my pants to the side, panties following. My hands moved, clutching into his hair, those hands that had been used to kill, were now being used to keep him where I wanted him. All the sensations from this one moment coursed through me like no other. My legs, already slung over his shoulder, I pulled him in closer and closer, his mouth continuing to move against me. "Aar, Aaron, oh fu...fuck I need you.." I gasped out, shuddering with pleasure, needing him so desperately. He slowly looked back up at me, and I grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up and myself to the edge of the bed, working his pants off him. I flipped him down onto the bed, using not physical exertion, but the lift of my hand, moving him telepathically. I moved onto him to straddle his hips, seeing his smug grin.

"What?" I breathed out.

"I'll never get over how sexy what you can do is." He groaned, moving his hands to caress my hips. I smirked back trying to ease my breathing, leaning down to tease his lips with my own.

"You like it, do you?" I ran my tongue along his bottom lips, teasingly.

"You're such a goddamn tease." He groaned out, grasping my hips and pressing himself into me. I gasped at his entrance, sitting back up to move my hips against his.

"Oh, fuck." I whimpered out, grinding down harder against him. My moans became a constant, the sensations become so overwhelming and perfect.

"God, you're fucking...beautiful." He let out, and I leaned down, pressing my mouth to his, still moving my hips. Our tongues danced with each other, his hips thrusting against mine, and our moans hit one another's like waves. My hands sunk into his hair, loving the sensations he brought me.

"Aaron, I...ohh, shit, I'm th, there...fuck, Aaron!" I gasped, shuddering with pleasure, as he thrust faster and harder up into me, and my hips met his in synchrony. He slid his hands up and down my sides, our movements coming to a slow, as I collapsed against his rock hard body. I never felt anything like what he'd just given me. Never felt anything so good, so addictive, and all I wanted was to stay like this with him, and I barely knew him. He buried his face into my neck, hands still holding my hips, and began to bite at my neck softly, running his tongue along each bite mark. I giggled at the feeling of his lips and teeth, and it all felt so damn good. I turned to face him, keeping my legs pressed on both sides of his hips, himself still pressed against me, my hands playing with the short ends of his hair. Our bodies were glistened with sweat, the feelings and sensations all overtaking me. "That was, it was so...perfect. I've never felt anything like that before. It made me feel...more human, everything you did."

"Everything we did, Lucy. That was all us."

"Want me to show you something again?" I asked him, somewhat seductively.

"If it involves those beautiful abilities of yours, of course I do." He smiled, and I giggled back, pressing my forehead against his and shutting my eyes. I wanted to try to allow him to see into my thoughts, and I was just hoping I could do it. I thought everything on my mind, using everything I knew to. I opened my eyes to his, opening minutes after mine.

"Did it work?"

"You, you thought that I'm the most incredible man you've ever met, and...you love me." He stared back into my eyes, and I looked back into his, waiting for a response. Did I just fuck it all up with that? I really hoped I hadn't, didn't want to ruin something we could potentially have. He smiled, leaning up to kiss my lips so softly. He kept his lips, moving slowly, beautifully against mine, as he rolled us so I was underneath him. I kept my hand in his hair, letting my mouth open under his. He pulled his head back a little. "Tell me what I'm thinking."

I pressed my thumbs against his temples, feeling and reading all his thoughts, and I felt a small smile spread across my lips, happiness welling up inside me like never before. The more I was around him, even with these abilities, the more of my human self I regained.

"You...you're thinking I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen...ever met, and that you've never felt this way about anyone before, felt this strong feeling for. Felt the need to keep safe, and..you love me back."

"My little mindreader." He joked back, pressing his lips to my cheek. "I really do love you."

"You're such a dork, but...I do love you." I replied, happily, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him down into a hug. His warm embrace caressed me, hands splayed across my back, kissing my temple before he lowered his head until his lips were next to my ear, his breathing tickling.

"Want to show me more, my little psychic?" He joked, and I laughed back, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"You got it. Love you, Cross."

"Always will love you, Lucy."


End file.
